


called out in the dark

by WonderTwinC



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Written for the Hunger Games ficathon Prompt: katniss/cinna, and tell them i'll be brave.] A stolen moment from Catching Fire on the night before the Quarter Quell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	called out in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too good at writing for this fandom but I am trying. I know my Katniss isn't spot on but I hope she's good enough.

It is late, so very, very late.

She is sitting in the common area of their suite on floor twelve just so she can stare at a muted account of what will become the Quarter Quell. The faces of the victors going back in flash over and over on the screen and she can’t make herself look away.

_She will kill them all to ensure Peeta makes it out alive._

Her mind is filtering back over the faces again (their strengths and their weakness) when suddenly she is not alone. He is warm at her side and she closes her eyes when the screen in front of them shuts off.

“Haymitch told me what you’re doing, but you have to do something for me too. Don’t forget yourself out there,Girl On Fire.”

He doesn’t sound angry or hurt. He sounds entirely sincere and of course he would because _he’s Cinna._

She rests her head on his shoulder for a moment before she pulls away and starts to get up off the couch. He follows her until they are both standing just inside the doorway of the room.

“Cinna-“ She reaches for him and he pulls her into a hug without hesitation. Katniss is so strong and so brave and it has cost her so much. He knows that she will make it out of that arena and it gives him the strength he needs. They stand there until the clock behind them chimes out the time. The hour is late and she needs her rest.

He pulls away enough to frame her face with his hands. His lips brush against her forehead and he holds her there until she meets his eyes.

“Get some sleep, Katniss.”

Her hands slide over his and she squeezes once before Cinna has turned her loose. He has already disappeared down the hallway before she realizes that her chest is aching with a thousand things she might have said.


End file.
